


The Path Less Traveled

by stillskies



Series: there and back again [1]
Category: Gouhou Drug | Legal Drug, xxxHoLic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 21:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saiga and Kakei give their respects to the new Wish Shop owner, and offer their continued services - for a price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Path Less Traveled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [water_bby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_bby/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide!!!! I really hope that you like this; it doesn't match any of your prompts, but I did manage to combine two of your request series! Enjoy!

As soon as the door closes, Kakei is pushing Saiga against him, his body pressing as close as it can. Saiga can feel Kakei's nails through the thick material of his turtleneck. He doesn't respond with the same urgency that Kakei feels; it's not that Saiga doesn’t feel it, not that everyone who has ever met that woman doesn't feel the pressure breaking above, below and within them. Instead, he wraps his arms loosely around Kakei's waist and kisses him gently, teasingly.

The pressure around them feels like a scream, and Saiga can feel it reverberate through him, feels his bones creak with the weight of it. He knows it is worse – far, far worse – for Kakei; after all, Kakei and the Dimension Witch were friends of a sort, though he's sure that neither of them would have ever said as much. The outpouring of power focuses on them and presses against them harder until Saiga feels as though they might break apart.

Kakei is beginning to bend under Saiga's determined resistance, and so Saiga presses a little more. He is Kakei's rock; when Kakei needs steadying, when Kakei needs stillness and quiet, when Kakei needs something done that he cannot – will not – ask the kids to do, Saiga is there. So he continues to ground Kakei until Kakei can stand on his own, and, when Kakei pulls away to begin pacing the room, the pressure around them begins to settle.

Eventually, the magic will calm down and dissipate, the fabric of their world will be rewoven with a new Wish Granter weaved into the tapestry. He spares no time for pity; the position is filled by the individual's choice and free will, and only that individual can tell whether or not it is the right one. He can feel the tapestry moving, the magic swirling; the new Wish Granter has already been decided. So he gives the child – though he has never met Yuuko's shop boy personally, he knows that he is nothing more than a child – little thought and watches Kakei pace.

The last of the magic disappears and Kakei stills. "She's gone."

Saiga says nothing; after all, those who knew what was to come would know and those who didn't would feel something. When the magic first broke – when she began to fade – he watched as the stray tendrils of magic wrapped around Kakei had broken free to attach themselves to Rikuo and Kazahaya before Kakei had excused himself. Neither boy could explain the sudden cold and touch of grief that touched them before disappearing just as quickly.

The room is silent; he can hear the kids moving around, tending to the shop. If he concentrates, he can see Kazahaya bristling and Rikuo hovering, on guard and watchful. They're good kids, those two, despite the necessary hardships that dog their steps. Soon, it will be time to send them to the shop; he can find nothing on Tsukiko, despite years of trying and following every little trail. He's not sure whether or not this new owner will be able to help them, isn't sure whether or not it's worth the price, but in the end, it will be their decision.

"We'll have to pay our respects to the new shop owner," Kakei says, and his voice breaks the silence that had fallen between them. Saiga simply nods.  
***

He had expected the shop to change; long ago, he had heard that the shop moved to make the owner comfortable, to ease their uncertainty. She had flippantly told them, after their initial meeting, before they became more than mere acquaintances, that the shop fancies itself a parent. It rewards and punishes in equal measure, teaching whomever resides there the delicate balance of equal prices.

The magic that she once spoke of swirls around them, searching for something, the reason that they are now there. Saiga lets it press close and flit around him; it will find nothing. His wish is long paid for and granted. He doesn't need to look at Kakei; after all, Kakei was a frequent visitor before things became even more complicated.

"Welcome."

The owner is no older than Kazahaya. He is slim and pale, with dark hair brushing his cheeks. There are faint circles beneath mismatched eyes. White bandages peek out above the high collar of the traditional Chinese robe he wears. He greets them with a tired smile and shadowed eyes, and Saiga cannot fault him for this. The learning curve, from what little he knows of it, is steep. He's willing to bet that the boy's bandages cover more than just his neck.

"I am Watanuki Kimihiro," the boy says, lightly resting his right hand over his heart. "I am the temporary shopkeeper."

Saiga raises his eyebrows. He thinks he has a good idea why the shop looks the same as the last time he saw it, and is about to ask how temporary Watanuki thinks he'll be, but Kakei bows. "I am Kakei, proprietor of Green Drug Store."

Watanuki nods as Kakei unfolds himself from his bow. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Kakei-san," Watanuki says before turning his attention to Saiga, and Saiga sees something flash through the shop owner's eyes. It's gone before Saiga can name it, and the pleasant expression is back. "You must be Saiga-san, then."

Saiga gives him a two finger salute. "That'd be me." He doesn't ask how Watanuki knows; perhaps Yuuko's clairvoyance came from the shop, or perhaps she'd mentioned them in the past and the boy had simply made an educated guess. Regardless, how he knows is irrelevant; the connection has been made, and it only makes explaining their presence easier if the shop keeper has an idea of who they are.

"Would you care for some tea?" the boy asks. Saiga is sure Watanuki knows the answer before Kakei even speaks.

Without another word, the boy motions for them to follow. He leads them into the heart of the shop to a table set for four. Kakei doesn't glance at the extra setting, leading Saiga to believe he'd foreseen this. The owner notices Saiga's cursory glance and smiles.

"Doumeki is in class," the boy explains. "That useless oaf always comes by after school."

Saiga figures this is as good of an explanation as any, and Kakei merely nods, as if this is a perfectly normal occurrence. It might be, for all Saiga knows. Rather than saying anything, Saiga takes his seat, leaving the extra setting to his left.

Watanuki continues to stand as he pours the tea and uncovers the treats. There is a quiche, as well as tea cakes. Saiga recognizes the scent and takes a few little cakes and tosses them on his plate. Kakei smiles indulgently at him as Watanuki serves the quiche.

"Would either of you like any sugar with your tea?"

Saiga shakes his head; the tea looks like a black blend, and he prefers his drink strong. Kakei nods and Watanuki passes the bowl of sugar cubes. He watches as Kakei adds one cube to his tea and puts the bowl down.

"How may I help you?" Watanuki asks after he takes a sip of his tea. "It doesn't seem like either of you have a wish."

There is a moment where Saiga feels a bit bad for the kid; after all, people don't usually come to visit the Dimension Witch. Generally, they want something, and the owner's job is to figure out what that is. It's obvious that Watanuki can tell that neither of them have a wish for him to grant, and if Watanuki seems just a little relieved about that, Saiga pretends not to notice.

"We merely came to pay our respects," Kakei says quietly. "Yuuko-san has helped us in the past, and in return, we helped her."

He watches as Watanuki's eyes go far away for a moment. "The vase."

Kakei nods.

"It's part of your price." There is no question, and Kakei nods again. "Your price only extended to Yuuko-san."

Kakei shrugs and Saiga takes a sip of tea; it's perfectly brewed and just as strong as Saiga likes it. "We would like to extend our services to you, as well," Kakei tells the boy. "Your… situation prevents you from doing what you would on your own, and you do not wish to overburden your Doumeki-kun."

A slight flush rises on Watanuki's cheeks, but he doesn't correct Kakei's assumption. "Doumeki and Himawari-chan have their own lives," Watanuki agrees. "I do not want to interfere with that."

"Then we offer you our services."

"Ah." There is a pause while the boy takes a sip of tea. "I'm afraid that-"

"In exchange," Saiga cuts in, "we need information."

Watanuki's troubled expression soothes and he smiles. "Himura Tsukiko, yes?"

Saiga nods. "Every trail goes cold."

It is Watanuki's turn to nod. "Please write down everything you know of Himura-san, then. If you have any of her belongings, that would greatly help."

"We have a brooch that belonged to her, given to her by her brother," Saiga says, writing down everything he knows on the paper that suddenly appeared to his left. Once he's done, he turns it around and sketches her face. He hands it to Watanuki who looks at it for a moment before placing it on the table in front of him.

"Please call us whenever you've need of us," Kakei says, pulling Tsukiko's brooch from his pocket and placing it on the table.

"I will send word when I have the information that you seek," Watanuki says, standing. Saiga and Kakei follow suit.

"Then we will await your message."

***

Kazahaya is frantically pulling product out of a box when Saiga makes his way into the store. He watches as the boy pauses and looks up just in time for Saiga to ruffle his hair. "Saiga-san!"

"You're making a mess, kiddo," Saiga tells him, pulling his hand away as Kazahaya tries to swat it. "I thought we were paying you keep the store clean."

Kazahaya glares. "I'm trying! But Rikuo took off and left me with all these boxes and the store opens in twenty minutes!"

"Now, now," Saiga says, grinning. "You'll get it done. Besides, your husband is doing something for me. He should be back any minute now."

As if on cue, Kazahaya shouts "He's not my husband!" just as Rikuo enters the shop. Rikuo levels an exasperated expression at Kazahaya, whose face turns as red as the roses in Rikuo's hand. Saiga smirks as Rikuo thrusts the flowers at Saiga and bends down next to Kazahaya.

"I can't leave you with a simple task," Rikuo says with a sigh, but Saiga hears the affection in Rikuo's tone.

"I'll leave you two lovebirds alone, then," Saiga says and saunters towards the backroom, where Kakei is balancing the books. He doesn't bother to knock; Kakei knows he's there, anyway. Probably already knows about the flowers, too, but, Saiga thinks with a grin, that's what he gets for shacking up with a psychic.

"I trust they'll have everything done by the time we open?" Kakei doesn't look up from the sheet of paper in his hand.

Saiga wraps his free arm around Kakei's shoulders, pulling him against the back of the chair and Saiga's chest. "Yeah, they'll get it done." He gives the roses to Kakei, who takes them with a small smile.

"We received a message from Watanuki-kun," Kakei says as he stands to put the flowers into the vase waiting on the side table near the couch. "He's given us a few more leads."

Saiga picks up the paper and looks them over. "I'll get to work, then."

"I'll be sending Kudou-kun and Rikuo to take care of Watanuki-kun's request," Kakei says quietly. "They will need to meet him, and Watanuki-kun will understand once they appear before him."

There's no need to say anything, so Saiga nods and tucks the paper into his coat pocket. Kakei turns and looks at him, and Saiga shrugs. "Like you said, they have to meet him eventually. Besides, I think Kazahaya and that kid will get along well."

Kakei nods. "I'll send them to Watanuki-kun this afternoon, then." He moves forward and places a light kiss on Saiga's lips. "You'll be gone awhile."

Saiga doesn't say anything. He's not sure how long he'll be gone; the leads that the shop owner has given them are outside of his usual paths. Time is said to move differently in different dimensions, and he isn't sure how to access them. There are people he knows, though they are not the people he would usually consort with, given a choice. He is already mentally packing supplies he'll need to take with him.

Kakei pulls away and gives him a small smile. "Be safe."

Saiga salutes. "I always am."

***

They never say goodbye. It is not that they ignore the danger that Saiga's search puts him in, but 'goodbye' has a note of finality that neither of them particularly cares for. Instead, they use other words for parting: 'be safe,' 'return to me,' 'I'll see you soon.'

He never leaves when the kids can see him, either. Rikuo knows what Saiga is doing, and keeping him out of the search is more of a hassle. What Saiga does isn't safe, and Rikuo's involvement would just complicate things. The kid is too invested; too emotionally involved to be rational when it comes to Tsukiko.

Kazahaya, on the other hand, may be useful. He wants to help desperately, and Saiga thinks that Kazahaya's abilities might be helpful, but there are things that he will not allow Kazahaya to be mired in. The boy's personality, while charming, is a liability in Saiga's line of work.

He stands in front of the old woman, a bottle of wine in hand and a smile on his face. "The shop owner sent me," he tells her, handing over the wine.

The woman inspects the bottle and nods. She produces a vial from her pocket and regards him grimly. "This will take you where you need to be," she tells him, watching his expression carefully. "Your body will die, and the longer your soul wanders, the harder it will be for you to return."

Saiga nods and takes the vial. "Thanks."

***

Doumeki Shizuka is quiet. Saiga thinks the name suits him, though the silence is stretching and he wonders if it will swallow them whole. Finally, Doumeki stands and leads him to a room.

The room is composed of white walls and a simple futon is laid out in the middle. "Your body will be safe in here."

Saiga nods his thanks and Doumeki quietly shuts the door behind him. Once he's alone, he takes the vial from his pocket and sits down on the futon. Slowly, so as not to spill any, he removes the stopper from the vial and raises it in toast.

"I'll be back soon," he says to the empty air; he knows it will get to Kakei. Then, without another thought, he slams the contents back and lays down, waiting for oblivion to claim him.

He holds onto the image of Kakei and the kids and the belief he'll return as the darkness takes him. He'll get what he needs and go home, like he always does. By the time the last breath leaves his body, he's smiling.


End file.
